Stormy Romance
by Kenichi-Kurosaki
Summary: Bad weather can bring people together in strange ways. Roxas knows that for a fact now that ever since that time with Xion things have been different. But it seems like this storm is just getting started. What will become of these two best friends as they face the debris of life? XionXRoxas and other pairings. Rated T for violence, crude humor, language and maybe lemon if i wanna.
1. The Begining

Stormy Romance

**Hey guys/girls it's me I know what you're thinking why are you starting a new story when you already have one in progress. If not then ignore the previous monologue. Anyway I was just doodling Roxas and Xion and this story came to mind. This is going to be in first person view so it should be that hard right? Well let's hope so. Again I'm still new at this so pleas R/R. I really rely on your guy's/girl's opinions and if you have questions I will gladly answer them if I can. Now without further ado on with the show!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts no matter how many times I put it on my Christmas list…..**

**Chapter I: Marsh-mellows and Conversation's**

**Roxas's POV:**

A treacherous storm had arrived at Destiny Islands. The sea was forever boiling and frothing in a constant fit of rage and foam. Cawing seagulls fluttered to their high up nests in hopes of sanctuary from the storm. I stood there on the beach watching the waves crashing hard upon the sand drenching my shoes. I turned my eyes towards my best friend Xion. Her raven black hair flapped wildly in the wind as her eyes aqua eyes remand on the surf. We stood fixated on everything swaying and rustling in the wind like a hypnotic dance of the storm. I finally blinked my eyes snapping out of the trance and grabbed hold of Xion's shoulder shaking her into the world of reality.

"Come on I know a place we can hunker down until this storm passes." I said taking hold of her hand and leaded us up the beach toward the trees. We were going nowhere fast, the wind was constantly blowing us back but finally we made it into the swaying palm trees. That's when the heavens finally decided to drop there tears as rain began to pour down with a vengeance. We kept going as the now pouring rain soaked our clothes and us to the bone. We finally made it to the cave. Its entrance was small to keep it well hidden from unwanted guests.

"There it is." I say moving the brush and other plant life out of the way to reveal the entrance. Without a word Xion squeezed into the caves mouth and proceeded enter. I looked around to make sure no one had followed us; Sora and I had found these cave years ago and decided to keep it a secret from everyone. I knew he was going to be pissed when he finds out that I had brought Xion to our secret place but right now I didn't care I just wanted to get out of the rain. I grabbed the bushes, which I had moved away earlier, closing the entrance to the cave behind me as I crawled through. It was cramped at first but after going about a few feet I entered a much larger cavern at the end of the tunnel.

"Roxas is that you?" Xion asked me, I could hear the fear in her voice. "Stupid!" I thought. I had completely forgotten that she was afraid of the dark.

"I'm here Xion don't worry."

I felt my way over to a hidden trunk in the corner of the cave and proceeded to light some matches that we at the bottom of the chest.

"Xion come towards the light" I said.

"I'm not dead Roxas you don't need to say that" she chided me with a slight air of humor in her voice.

I smiled to myself as she felt her way over towards me. I grabbed her hand guiding her to sit down next to me as I turned once again to the chest to find something we could use to build a fire.

"Roxas, what is this place" Xion inquired as I continued to search for kindling in the chest.

"This is mine and Sora's secret place," I said, my hand brushing on what I was looking for.

"Hah," I said quite pleased with myself," here they are." I pulled out some dry paper for kindling and three slabs of wood from the pile that I and Sora had collected over the years from old ship wrecks.

"Now I can start a fire and give us some light."

"Sounds good I'm beginning to get the heeby geebies in this place."

I snickered to myself at her last comment knowing full well that she would kick my ass if she heard me. I place the wood in the middle of the cave so as not to burn anything that might be important. Once the wood tent was set up I placed the kindling and a lit math inside. Quickly flames began to engulf the wood and the paper.

"Let there be light!" I shouted dramatically, my voice echoing off the cave walls.

"Hey God." Xion said in a teasing tone.

"Yes mortal?" I answer playing along with her game.

"Your shoes on fire." she said pointing at my feet.

Without looking I launched into a fit of running and stomping trying to put out my shoes. Kicking up dirt or anything I could use that would keep me from burning until I realized that Xion was rolling on the ground laughing at something. "Probably me" I thought as I continued to stamp my feet. Once the flames were out I kicked off my now ruined sneakers.

"Well," I say a little miffed and extremely embarrassed," I hope you were well entertained."

"Yes, very" she said still giggling at my apparently hilarious performance of the burning nut case. I let her laugh, it was the first time I had seen her laugh in a very long time. Things had been stressed between us for a while; it's nice to be able to just enjoy each other's company without people staring at us or school being in the way.

"Since were on the subject of things burning look what I've got." I say pulling out a bag of marsh-mellows and some sticks.

"Oh my God Roxas! Where did you get these?!" Xion grabbed the bag and proceeded to open it.

"They were in the trunk" I reply laughing at her reaction. "I knew your mom was forcing to go on a diet but you looked like you could use some junk food right now."

She smiled at me in appreciation at my gift. I personally didn't know why her mom was making her diet; she looked perfectly fine to me. Her short black hair looks as glossy as ever. Her pale skin seemed normal, not a scratch or blemish. Her eyes always retained there deep blue shine that I've come to love. Maybe it was how she always hung out with guys with the exception of Kiari. I don't know but I think she looked absolutely perfect right now. The flames illuminating her eyes and face. Lucky for me the flames were hiding the immense blush that had spread across my face.

"Roxas? Hello? Earth to Roxas" Xion waved her hand in front of my face.

"Huh?" I looked up and saw Xion was offering an already toasted marsh-mellow.

"Oh, thanks Xion," I grabbed the marsh mellow and began chewing.

"You're really distracted Roxas, are you ok?"

"I'm fine Xion just thinking."

"What were you thinking about?"

"Nothing important."

I say hoping that she would buy my ruse. She looked at me disbelievingly; throat began to close under her intense gaze. I knew if she kept pressing I would eventually spill the beans and that would have been awkward but luckily for me she gave up.

"Alright, whatever floats your poupu." She shrugged her shoulders and turned her attention to her marshmallows over the fire.

"Whew that was close" I say under my breath. It wouldn't be such a bad thing if I confessed to Xion would it? This thought bugged me throughout the night as we waited out the storm. Sadly if I had known what was coming I would have confessed my feelings for her right then and there.

**There you go chapter one. I'm actually really pleased with myself on how this turned out. But I want to heat your guys/girls opinions on this story. I will try to update at least once a week if I can. I'm still new at this so please no hating if I get a little OOC-ish. And please R/R so I can get better and make this more enjoyable for you the readers. Anyways TTFN**

**`Kaged King.**


	2. Reminiscing

Stormy Romance

**Hey guys/girls here's chapter two for you. I really like all the feedback, faves, and watches I've been getting, thank you very much. I really enjoy it.**

**Khdayskh1314: I'm glad you like it I will be posting this on and in deviant art as well. I hope you like this chapter.**

**TheSapphireRose: I'm going to try to make this story 50% AU and 50% from the games. Why fix something that isn't broke so that is a yes I will be using game material. Like the struggle tournament and much, much more.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts no matter how many times I wish upon a star but the story is mine...**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Reminiscing's and Feelings**

**Xion's POV:**

The sound of silence was what woke me up from my peaceful slumber. I had gotten so used to the sound of rain pounding that as soon as the rain stopped it bugged me. The only sound I could hear now was the gentle snores of Roxas and the small drips from left over water droplets ending their journey on the ground. I opened my eyes to see nothing but darkness except for the faint glow of what remain from last night's campfire. My eyes drifted towards the dying embers, watching them give one final testimony to their existence before snuffing out. "How sad" I thought to myself. But everything now a days for me was sad ever since my dad died and my mom married my stepfather Xigbar. Shaking my head out of these depressing thoughts I turned my gaze from the embers to the sleeping form of Roxas. I laughed to myself as I watched him snore gently on his side as a river of drool flowed down his face.

"He's so cute when he's asleep" I mused to m self." Whoa where did that come from?!" I whispered. I shake my head again to get rid of that last thought.

"I don't like Roxas."

"I don't like Roxas." I chanted to myself.

"Sure he's a nice guy and I've heard girls in the hallway at school gossip about how good looking he is, but he's my best friend. I've known him ever since fifth grade he wouldn't like a girl like me….But he was my first friend here." I smiled as I remembered the good old days. Back then I and Roxas were the misfits of Ansem the Wise Elementary School. We still are now but not as much as we were the little trouble makers back then.

"_**Flash-back"**_

"Hi I'm Roxas." He said to me holding out his hand like he was a grown up. He must have thought I was a boy with my short hair and boyish clothes. Most girls wouldn't shake a boys hand because of cooties. But I wasn't most girls. I took his hand firmly and shook it to show I wasn't afraid like I had seen my dad do with his business friends.

"Wow that's some grip you've got there." He mused squeezing my hand even tighter in challenge. I accepted his challenge and squeezed even harder than before. It soon became a battle for strength as we focused into each-other's eyes. Seeing who would be the coward and back down first. Kids began to gather around us trying to see who would win the duel.

"Aw look at the two love birds." Some girl said in the crowd. The comment made me blush but I hid it with applying more pressure on Roxas's hand so he wouldn't be able to see it. No way would I ever like this boy he was my rival. I hardened my gaze in hopes of scaring him into submission. He smirked at me" I've got two older brothers, your glare won't work."

Damn I hadn't thought of that. I continued to squeeze, I'll break his hand if I have to. We stood there stalemated until the bell rang signaling that first class would soon start. The onlookers began to disperse but me and Roxas stayed where we were never faltering in our conflict.

I thought we were going to be like this for the rest of the day, but the strangest thing happened. He started to laugh. At first I got mad, but then I relised how stupid we must look standing here in an empty hallway holding hands and glaring at each other. The thought of it made me laugh as well. We released each-others hands still laughing to ourselves.

"You're alright" he praised me giving me a hearty pat on the back.

"You're not so bad your-self" I say returning the totally male gesture. We looked at the clock; we were so late for class.

"I think we should get to class or is going to be pissed."

"You're probably right" I laugh in agreement. We ran full speed down the hallways, dodging teachers and other students who were late for class as well.

"I'm Xion by the way."

"Nice to meet you Xion." He held out his hand.

"Are you sure you want to start that up again?" I questioned him.

"Only if you will." He said evenly.

I took his hand and shook it gracefully; I really didn't need to be even later for class. We scurried to our class room in hopes of not being caught. But unfortionetly we were the only kids standing so of course the teacher spotted us. We both got detention that day but I didn't care meeting Roxas was worth it

"_**Present"**_

I sighed remembering the good old days as I looked at my watch. It read 11:30am.

"CRAP!" I yell waking up the sleeping blonde next to me.

"What!?" he blared in full alarm.

"We were out all night!" I yell getting all of my stuff together ready to dash.

"Aw crap my mom's going to be pissed!"

"Then let's get going before the get even more pissed!" I yelled back as I stamped out the remaining embers of last night's fire as Roxas grabbed his stuff together. We crawled out of the cave tunnel and broke into a run. After Roxas took his sweet time making sure his secret spot was fully covered. We ran down the beach like hell was on our tails, towards the docks where we could get the next ferry before they started to wonder where we were.

"There it is, were in the clear." Roxas shouted joyfully as we turned the corner and ran down the old beach dock.

"Uh I don't think so." I say pointing towards the ferry home. There were five figures standing next to the boat with an air of malice and anger about them looking right at us.

"The universe just loves proving me wrong doesn't it?" Roxas whines.

"You make it too easy." I reply in hopes of bringing some joy to our minds before going to our imminent destruction.

"If we survive I'll see you at school tomorrow." I whispered to Roxas as we slowed down our run to a brisk walk making our way to our doom.

* * *

**Me: Whew spooky, glad I'm not them right now.**

**Roxas: hey when is it going to be my turn?**

**Me: when I decide okay! I've still got a lot of Xion stuff I've got to cover first.**

**Xion: Aw I feel special**

**Roxas: Augh.**

**Finally chapter two is done. I'll be posting chapter three soon. I couldn't stop writing I had a major writers epiphany this weekend. Did you guys have good one? I hope you did. Anyways if you have any advice suggestions or opinions be sure to tell me in the comments. As always R/R.**

**Roxas: Can I please be in the next chapter?!**

**Me: Fine I'll put you in it.**

**Roxas: Woo Hoo!**

**Me: But after Xion.**

**Roxas: Damn!**


	3. Emotional Debris

Stormy Romance

**Hey guys here's chapter 3 for you have fun and rock on! Thanks for the faves and watches . Warning this chapter contains extreme language and scenes of violence you have been warned. And its multi POV this time so enjoy.**

**Hog s Head: sorry sometimes I forget to write stuff or spell check doesn't catch it. I'll try to fix that.**

**NinjaXSketcheartx: I'm glad you like the story the handshake actually happened to me. Yeah something's telling me there parents are going to separate them as well. Thank you very much by the way your comment gave me some good ideas.**

**Khdayskh1314: thanks I laughed too when she said it. :)**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Kingdom Hearts no matter how much I bribe Walt Disney's ghost.**

**Chapter 3: Emotional Debris**

**Xion's POV:**

"What the hell were you thinking you little slut!" (**AN: nice opening huh**.) My step father yelled at me once we got home. I was kind of sad the drunkard kept his cool until we got to our house. If he had lost it there he could've gotten arrested and that would have been the end of it. But sadly the universe didn't like me today.

"I didn't do anything." I defended myself, honestly this guy always thought I was sleeping with someone just because I hang out with boys more than I do girls. It really pisses me off that he can get away with anything he wants with me and my mom just stands there agreeing with every word he says. Damn floozy.

"Don't give me that shit! I know you slept with him!" If it were possible his eyes blazed with fiery anger, he was getting on a role now that he had a few bottles of vodka in his system. This guy makes me sick, how could my mom marry this douche bag. He's a total ass to me and her.

"I did not!" I defended again.

"That's the biggest pile of crap I've ever heard! You're always sleeping with someone!" he continued to blare at me insults of the most heinous kind and swearing words not even a sailor would say. And my mom just stood there behind him glaring at me like his dumbass little lackey. Doing the occasional head nod whenever he asked her a question. As if he even cared what she thought. I hated this, how he treats me and my mom just goes along with it. Obviously he broke her a long time ago.

I stood there silently but surly as he continued to cuss and threaten me, if I ever saw Roxas again, until he finished his pointless drunk tirade. They soon left me to do whatever shit they did when they were together. I honestly couldn't care less about what they did anymore. I made my way up to my room on the top floor of the house, up the winding stair case I passed a picture of me my mom and my real dad. Tears began to form in my eyes as I looked at his face.

"Dad, why did you have to die?" expected no answer from the picture and received none. I continued my silent march of sadness to my room where I knew I could be safe for a while. I hope things are going better with Roxas." I murmured to myself as I entered my room and lay down on my bed. "I hope nothing too bad happens." I sighed staring up at the ceiling fan spinning and swirling like a hypnotic device lulling me into a dreamless sleep.

…

**Roxas's POV:**

"Are you an idiot!" my mother Larxene screamed at me with as much fiery gusto she could muster. As she sat across the kitchen table from me, glaring at me like a feral dog whose territory had just been intruded. My twin brother Sora sat in between us to observe and help out if the situation called for it. I wish he would just go away; I didn't want to have this conversation in front of him.

"Isn't it bad enough I've already got one idiot son who can't keep his pants up?! I don't need another one!"

I winced at her comment. Although she wasn't pointing fingers, I knew she was talking about my oldest brother Vanitas. He was twenty years old and had gotten three girls pregnant when he was in high school.

"I didn't sleep with Xion." Keeping my voice calm for my mother's sake.

"Don't give me that shit," she barked slamming her hand on the table," I saw you with her; your clothes were messed up and dirty, you had no shoes on, and you had a mischievous smirk on your face like you did something you thought you would get away with."

"I told you, my shoes caught fire, I slept on the ground, and before we got to you Sora and Vanitas, Xion told me a joke to cheer me up." I had explained it to her three times already, but three times her reaction was the same.

"Stop lying to me!" my mom hissed at me her eyes growing colder with anger. "You're already in deep enough trouble so you might as well listen to her." My brother tried to intervene. I glared at him, instantly shutting him up and lowering his gaze. My mother's eyes began to tear up with pain and regret. She turned her gaze to a picture of my older brother Ventus, Vanitas's twin.

"Sometimes I wonder why you're not more like Ventus was." My mother murmured just loud enough for me to hear. Her words rocked me to my core. Ventus had died two years ago trying to protect me from some thugs. I knew my mom blamed me for his death and so did I. but being reminded of it was a fate worse than death. He was always the good older brother, always looking out for me and Sora whenever Vanitas was doing something that he would regret soon. He was the top student in his class. My mom probably hoped that when I was born since I looked like him I would be just like him. But disappointingly for her I wasn't. In her eyes I was the screw up, the black sheep who couldn't be trusted with anything. In some ways I began to resent my brother but I still admired him and always tried to be like him. (AN: for those of you guys/girls who have older or younger siblings you know what I mean, you love your siblings but they can get annoying.)

"Mom, I'm not Ventus and I never will be him, but believe me when I say this." I took a deep breath preparing for what I was about to say.

"I did not sleep with Xion or defile her in any way!" I cried at the top of my lungs hoping the message would get through to her.

"How can I believe you?!" my mother snapped taking her eyes off of my brothers picture towards me.

"Because…I-I Love her!" I said it. I finally said it after all these years of keeping it bottled inside of me. I would have jumped with joy for the first time in years if the look of utter shock and betrayal my mother gave me.

"get out" my mother said simply lowering her eyes to the floor.

"Mom I-"

"Get out of my house you are no longer welcome here!"

I didn't say a word, how could I when my own mother just killed me in her heart. I got up from the table and made my way to the front door where my still packed suit case was from our vacation at destiny islands. I looked back she was already headed up stairs to cry in front of a memorial she kept of my dad Axel. My brother Sora was still there in his seat at the table still full of shock and what had occurred. I turned towards the door and pulled up my hood(AN organization 13 style.) so no one could see my tears. I grabbed my suit case and keys for my motorcycle and left. I didn't know where to go at first so I went to the one place I could at least find some sort of comfort. I made my way to Xion's house hoping to find at least some sanctuary from the cracks in my heart.

…...

**Hope you guys/girls enjoyed this chapter. It was going to be two chapters but I decided to combine them to make a longer one. Don't worry I've got much more story left so don't worry about it. I am sorry if the content made you feel sad or uncomfortable but the tag line did say drama on it. Although I probably should fix the description for the story make and make it a bit better. Any ways please no hating, opinions and advice is appreciated. And as always please R/R.**


	4. The Dream

Stormy Romance

**Hey guys here's chapter four**** ok sadly I'm running out of ideas and motivation on this story. So if you have any suggestions I am open to them no matter how ridiculous I probably could make something fun out of them thanks for all the faves and comments they really help plus it's nice to know that people are actually reading this**

** : he's her step dad but yeah I see where you're coming from. And sorry about your younger siblings but they love you still even if it may not seem like it.**

**NinjaxSketcheartx: I'm glad you really like this and thanks for the advice it really helps**** I decided to throw in a little LarxeneXAxel in there for the people who are fans of the paring. Like me**

**To the guest reader: The parents are kind of twisted because I made this a drama. And nothing like a little struggle to allow the characters to grow and surprise you.**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts if I did Xion wouldn't have died.**_

**Chapter 4: Roxeo and Xionet part 1: The Dream**

**Xion's POV:**

Crickets chirped through the night. Singing their ever echoing song. I had fallen asleep long ago but I could still hear the peaceful chirping of their voices. I slept peacefully for a while, until my imagination decided to kick in. My dreams were always weird whenever I went to bed after a fight with my stepfather Xigbar. This night was no different, but tonight this seemed more than just a regular dream.

"_**Dream"**_

I was sitting in my room staring blankly at my wall. It was covered in dove wallpaper. "Wait a minute" I thought in realization, I didn't have dove wall paper. With a snap of many small angelic wings the doves came to life form the wall. Tearing from their papery prison on the wall. Flying around me in organized chaos like as if I was their owner and it was time for the flying beauty's to be fed. I looked at the birds flying around me in amazement. As they flew I noticed light seemed to shimmer off the snow white feathers. At that moment I wished Roxas was here to share with me this amazing sight. But like a rock I realized Roxas isn't here and probably never would be. I dropped my gaze with much bitterness from the beauty around me.

"Why are you sad little one?" a curious voice called out from the torrent of flying lights. I didn't know how to respond so I took the voice just as my imagination trying to comfort me.

"You know you can always talk to me." The voice went on, as if to prove it was there. And not some sort of weird apparition from my mind.

"Uh… I don't know maybe because my best friend isn't here to see all this." It was a dream so why not, I thought to myself. Might as well have some fun before going into the world of reality.

"True he is not here," the voice reasoned with amusement," but what I meant was, why are you sad outside of your dreams in the world of the awake?"

My mouth dropped open like a rock in astonishment. How could this random voice know how I was feeling outside of my dreams? This was beginning to get weird, even for my crazy imagination. As inconspicuously as I could, I began to back away from the flying doves that no longer surrounded me, but just perched where ever they landed, looking at me with concern and interest.

"I don't really know why I'm sad." I replied to the voice, starting to get angry, this was a very touchy subject for me.

"Maybe it's because my mom married a total jerk, or maybe because my dad Siax is dead, or that my best-friend Roxas doesn't even know that I love him more than a friend!" My voice went silent with my last statement.

"Did I just say that out loud?" I asked the voice, shaking with embarrassment and fear.

"Yes you did, and about time too I was beginning to worry my little sister wasn't going to be able to realize it in time." The voice replied like silk with extreme joy and slight annoyance.

Without warning the resting doves fluttered violently around me. Creating a vortex of birds around me. There light began to shimmer once more, even brighter than the first time. The light from their feathers began to split and form colors. The colors coming from the wings soon took the shape of a person I had missed for a long time. She smiled at me as warmly as the sun, my face remained awe struck before coming to the reality that she was really there.

"Aerith, it's you!" My voice cracking with emotion as the tears begun to swell down my face. I leaped with joy into her arms. She caught me expertly and brought me into her warm embrace. I knew this was a dream but I didn't care I had my sister back. Even if it was just for a short time I would remember this moment forever.

"Aerith I've missed you so much!" the tears spilled from my eyes. Never ceasing in their campaign to wash my porcelain face. I looked up at her face. Tears were brimming around her eyes as well but they shone with joy to be here again, with me her little sister.

"I've missed you too Xion" her face shone warmly down at me with her perfect smile that always made me feel safe. She was like a real mother to me when our dad died. I missed her greatly ever since she died.

We talked a lot that night about life love and what it's like where she was at. We could have been there all night but the sound of something hitting my window interrupted me.

"Xion, he's here." My eyes light up at the thought of Roxas coming to see me at this hour. She hugged me excitedly a smile spread across her features. Just this once with my sister with me I let myself be a girl and feel excitement that Roxas was here for me.

I looked at Aerith, my joy crashing like a falling star that had just hit the moon. Her gaze saddened as well. Knowing full well, that our time together was at an end.

"Does this mean you have to go?" I was fearful of what she might say. I didn't want her to leave me, not again. Tears began to fall from my eyes as she got up to leave.

"Yes I'm afraid so. It's time for me to go bud and time for you to wake up and see what Roxas is here for." She winked at me while ruffling my hair like she used to when I was younger and wiped the tears from my eyes.

"Don't worry I'll always be with you." She gave me one last hug for good luck before the blackness of waking enveloped my sight. I stared at the blackness until I realized I was back in my room, the ceiling fan staring back at me with joy, as if it had seen my joyful reunion with Aqua. I stared back wondering if what I had dreamed really happened.

"Tink" went the window as another pebble hit its crystal frame.

I turned my head to see that Roxas was outside of my house throwing pebbles at my window. I shut my eyes savoring the sweet memory of my sister a little longer before getting up to answer Roxas.

**There you go chapter 4. The next one is going to be the last one for a while. Sadly I'm running out of idea's. So I'm going to take a break so I can come up with more chapters for you guys to read and enjoy. Sorry this one took me so long to finally publish school has been hectic. Anyway as always R/R please!**


	5. The Great Esape

Stormy Romance

**Hey as promised part two of the three part chapter thingy. I'm sorry to say after this a few chapters are going to be just filler for the most part until I get some better ideas. On a happier note… Woo chapter five! I never thought I would make it this far without getting board. But you guys/girls keep me interested. Thank you~! Sorry it took me so long to write. As an I'm sorry gift I made this chapter extra-long for you guys/girls to enjoy**

**NinjaxSketcheartx: I'm sorry about killing off your favorite characters but I've got to create some sort of drama or something. And new characters are on their way, some you may approve of.**

**Khdayskh1314: I actually got the idea from a dream I had. I have no idea what spirited away is.**

**TheSaphireRose: Don't worry I won't leave you guys hanging for long. Probably two weeks tops. But I'm a very odd person sometimes ideas just hit me…literally so I'll never know what's going to happen next.**

**BlazinBlue: Thank you for your support. Don't worry I won't be gone long if I leave at all, it's still uncertain.**

**Chapter 5 Roxio and Xionet Part 2: The Beachside Date.**

**Roxas's POV:  
**

The breeze was cool against my face as I threw pebbles at Xions second story bedroom window with amazing accuracy. I was careful not to wake up her son of a bitch step-dad Xigbar whose room was on ground level. I don't know why but the guy always seemed to have it out for me. Ever since I fell out the old oak tree, which grew in Xions front yard, onto his brand new canary yellow1970's Camaro. Ever since he has sworn an unspoken vengeance against me and Xion. I don't see why he's such a jerk to her. Or maybe it's because of the time we accidentally electrocuted him while he was changing his car's battery. I smiled to myself at the pleasant yet scary memory as I threw another pebble at Xions window one last time before eventually giving up. But luckily for me fate was on my side tonight. Her light went on as soon as the pebble hit, making a light "Tink" sound. Like an angel with major bed head and serious need for a cup of coffee, her face emerged from her bedroom window.

"Roxas is that you," she asked with uncertainty in her voice, as if she was expecting me to be part of her wild imagination. I chuckled to myself on how cute she was when she wasn't prepared. But I stopped chuckling when I saw her azure gaze was looking right at me waiting for me to speak. Pausing for a moment I held up my hand dramatically, as if I was in a Shakespearian play.  
"Rapunzel, Rapunzel with hair so fine. Come take a walk with me. Climb down the vine." I gestured to the drain pipe that went right past her bedroom window. I knew it was safe because I had used it many times to visit her whenever she was grounded or too busy with homework to hang out.

Her eyes cut nervously from me to the drain pipe that hung to her left; her eyes went back to me wide, as if I had gone insane. I hardened my gaze and looked back at her in a silent challenge, daring her to say no. But much to my disappointment she ignored my challenge. "Your request good sir, is all but easy and no way am I responding to that last line it's far too cheesy" she smirked at me playfully. Her eyes reflecting like stars in the moonlight, making my heart skip a beat at her natural beauty.

"Please Xion I really need to talk to you." I tried not to let my emotions show in my voice but I guess I didn't do a very good job of hiding them.

"Roxas are you ok?" concern shone in her eyes as I looked away from her gaze, my face burning crimson.

"I just need to talk to you. That is all." Her gaze kept on me until I heard her breath out a sigh of annoyance.

"Alright just give me a second," she called down to me as she disappeared into her room once again. I waited impatiently for her to emerge again. All the while figuring out what I was going to say when she got down to me on the ground.

"Ok I'm ready and you better catch me if I fall."

I looked up at her, to see she had already started on climbing down the drain pipe.

"Look, it's that the world's first monkey girl." I mused at her while she tried her best not to look down.

"Oh shut u-"her sentence was cut short as her fingers lost what little grip they had on the drain pipe.

"Xion!" I dove for my life and definitely hers as she fell like a rock.

"POW!"

Thank god for my quick reflexes. One second later Xion would have landed on the ground and hurt herself. But unfortionetly for me my reflexes threw me under her. On my chest to be more exact.

"Roxas? Where'd you go?" her eyes searched around for me.  
"You're kidding me right?" I thought. I tapped her shoulder to show that I was right underneath her.

"Oh there you are." She teased looking down at me with amusement in her lovely eyes. Wait what was that? Eyes? No. Lovely? Why did I think that? Xion doesn't like me. I tried my best to hide my inner monologue Xion continued to sit on me.

"Yes here I am. Now can you get off me." I motioned trying to get up.

"Wow I bet that's the first time you've ever said that to a girl." She laughed getting off my chest.

"Sh-shut up!" my face was burning like a bright cherry. This is why she was my best friend, she knew me as much as I knew her. Trying to regain as much dignity as I could I grabbed the keys and proceeded to walk over to my bike.

"So are going to come along or stay here with the ass-hole?" I motioned to the bedroom window behind her.

She looked at me with and emotion I've never seen her use before. Fear. But it vanished as soon as it had appeared.

"Is that a rhetorical question?" she retorted climbing on to the seat behind me, "of course I'm coming you dummy." She wrapped her small arms snugly around my waist. I had to hide my blush the best I could without making it too obvious.

"Ok, ready to piss you step-dad like hell?" I asked her already knowing the answer.

"Hells yeah!" she cheered at the top of her lunges.

"Then let's go." I turned my keys starting my bike loudly. I could hear footsteps inside the house. A light tuned on at the front door.

Without missing a beat I revved my engine as loud as it could go and zoomed off into the night.

The last thing I saw in my rear view mirror was Xion giving her step farther the finger while he cursed at us holding something that looked suspiciously like a sniper rifle.

The beach was surprisingly quiet at night. The only sound was the waves hitting the beach and the revve of the motor as we drove my bike down the road. The full moon shone down on us in its ever constant place in the sky. I looked back at Xion to see that here gaze was focused on the ocean as it glistened in the moon light. Casually I slowed down my bike to a stop, turning my gaze to the ocean as well. What a sight we must have been. Two teenagers sitting on a bike at night looking at the ocean.

"Hey I have an idea," Xion's eyes looked at me with curiosity but nodded at me as if she had the same idea as I turned off my bike and made my way to the beach. The stress from the earlier drama finally begun to take its toll on me as I plopped down on the sandy shore. Xion soon followed me but remained standing looking at the sky.

"You're really quiet to night. Anything on your mind?" I regretted the words as soon as I said them. Xion's eyes turned on me with pure pain and heart break, as she finally tumbled to the sand. Tears falling persistently down her cheeks as she laied her head on my chest and sobbed. Being her best friend you'd think I would be able to spring into action. Wrong, I was shocked stiff; never before had Xion ever cried in front of me, she always saw it as a weakness. Tentively I wrapped my arms around her in a sort of awkward hug. It seemed to be what she needed because she soon scotched closer to me allowing me to hug her properly. Without any other idea what to do I gently rubbed her back as her frame shook with sobs. I felt the urge to ask her what was wrong but finally my brain decided to kick in and I decided against it.

"I'll ask her later" I mumbled to myself, looking down at her small face that had finally gone peaceful due to exsaustion. We stayed like this; in each others arms. The night continued on as I soon too fell asleep with her in my arms.

**How was that? Did I make it long enough for an apology? You know it actually felt good writing along chapter. I'll have to do this again sometime ;) Thank you for being patient with me. As always R/R**


	6. School Time

Stormy Romance

**Hey there guys/ girls. Here's some more filler chapters until I get better ideas. But you wont have to wait long I've already got some good ideas for some future chapters. Thank you for your patients and sticking with me for so long you guys/girls. How were your Christmas breaks and New Year's Eve parties? Feel free to tell me about them in the comments. Maybe they could give me an idea of what I can put into the story. I worked on this during break. I didn't get much computer time sadly so it took the whole time to write. So please forgive me for taking so long on my update. And now on with the show! Oh and one more thing, thank you for all your comments and constructive criticism. I really need it if I'm going to get better at this.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts but I do own the game:)**

**Chapter 6: School Time**

**(Xion POV)**

The waves skidded across the sand creating a soothing sound. I could feel warmth all around me. It was strange but it wasn't that bad either. The sun shone in my face causing me to turn from its harsh rays, but I found that I couldn't move. Something was holding on to me tightly. Silently I creaked open one eye to see what had snagged me. Much to my surprise I came face to face with a snoring Roxas. I had to stifle a laugh at the sight of him sleeping. "He always was a funny sleeper," I thought to myself. Smiling I gently closed his mouth ceasing the annoying racket that was his snoring. Now that his snoring was done I started to take a look at my surroundings. We were still on the beach that we came to last night. The sun was shining and there wasn't a single cloud in the sky. My watch beeped alerting me of the time. A silent groan escaped my mouth as I started to pry my self-free of Roxas's grasp but sadly to no great success.

"Hey Roxas its time to get up." Shaking him softly at first, but gradually it soon became like trying to wake the dead. Finally having enough I yelled into his ear.

"ROXAS!" like a cat he sprung up with me still in his arms. Which without saying was murder on my neck, one thing I don't remember putting on my bucket list was get whiplash from and idiot.

"Where is he, I'll save you princes X-" He said quickly cutting off his sentence when he saw me glaring at him in his arms.

"Well now that your awake care to let go of me?" I asked through gritted teeth trying to block the pain in my neck. A blush quickly enveloped his face as he quickly let go of me.

"I am so sorry Xion I don't know what happened." I smiled at him on the inside at his stupidity.

"Well never mind that we need to get to school." I yelled over my shoulder as I took my school uniform and ran to the swimsuit changing rooms. Five minutes later I emerged in a white blouse, red scarf and gray sailor moon skirt that was a bit too breezy on the beach.

"Gah, damn to the depths the pervert who came up with this thing." I cursed as I tried to keep my skirt down in the wind. Roxas wasn't helping my mood as I saw him laughing wile mounting his bike.

"Ha Ha very funny." I chided getting on behind him; tugging at his tie in an attempt to strangle him," let's see how you do in a skirt."

"No thanks, I don't have the legs for them." Roxas joked, taking his tie back and kick-starting his motorcycle. We drove off down the road toward Oath Keeper High. It was a pretty short drive to the school but that didn't make me any less worried about being late and have the school call my house. We arrived a few feet away from the front gates.

"You go ahead Xion I need to find a parking space for my bike." With that he quickly drove off leaving me behind in the dust.

After coughing and hacking the dirt out of my lungs I made my way to class. It was pretty far so I took the short cut to my usual spot saving me ten minutes of walking around. After taking the shortcut my spot, I saw Vanitas in the other end of the hallway.

"Hi, Vany!" I grinned, running up to him. He turned around, glaring at me with his strange yellow eyes. His mouth set in a somewhat permanent scowl.

"I told you not to call me that!" he yelled, his voice sounding a little scratchy. "Probably form all the cigarettes he smokes," I thought to myself. But I giggled anyways as we both continued walking.

"Meh, too bad. I'm used to it already." I shrugged enjoying the torture I brought to him. "Oh, right." I remembered as I punched his shoulder with a good sharp jab.

"What the heck was _that_ for?" he yelled, louder rubbing his shoulder fiercely.

"For letting Roxas take the heat for your stupidity last night."

"It's not my problem and it shouldn't be yours. What is he your boyfriend now?" He laughed maniacally. I tried to send another punch, but he dodged it, smirking.

"He is _not_ my boyfriend." I glared ready to go in full on attack mode.

"You know I'm kidding, geez. Good luck, though. I can imagine you falling for him every time."

"Oh, shut up."

After a few more minutes of stupid jokes and random subjects, we finally reached our usual spot. Other students were already there doing the usual stuff typically, the jocks were doing tricks with a struggle bat, the nerds were studying for an upcoming exam, and the girly girls were fixing their hair and so on.

"Hey, what do you have first?" Vanitas asked me with somewhat genuine curiosity.

"Art, you?" I asked.

"Math. How wonderful, I'm stuck with my happy-go-lucky dork of a brother again." he sighed.

"Sora? He's not so bad, really. You only hate him because you're complete opposites even for brothers." Trying to keep the peace between the two brothers.

"Well, I'll see you in second, then." Waving we both separated and walked through the endless corridors of the school. I finally arrived to my destination the spiky hair of my friend Pence caught my eye. Quickly taking a seat next; nudging him in greeting.

"Hey, Xion!" he greeted me as I said "Hi!" in return. When the final bell rang, the teacher stopped writing in his notebook. He started passing out large sheets of paper, paintbrushes and different colors of paint to each table.

"Okay, class. I want you to paint a scenery." there were many confused faces in the class. "For example, maybe the view of the night sky from your bedroom or the sunrise from the hill in Hollow Bastion Castle. Do you understand?" everyone nodded and started scribbling on their paper with pencils. On the board, it said that it will be due in five classes. Earning a few groans from a few students.

"What're you gonna draw?" Pence asked, facing me with his pudgy baby face. I shrugged in total confusion.

"I have no idea. Maybe the view of the sea in Destiny Islands?" I shrugged. "You?"

"The sunrise in Hollow Bastion, it's really nice there." I sketched a few views on a piece of paper, unsatisfied with each one. When I still haven't decided on what to draw, the bell rang. What the frig? It was seven twenty five two seconds ago! Oh, well.

"See you at lunch!" Pence said before walking briskly out of the class.

I walked out at my own pace, but I accidentally bumped into someone, causing them to drop everything in their hands. I rubbed my head and apologized.

"Don't worry, it was my fault." the person said. He grabbed his things and left before I could say anything else. Shrugging it off, I walked to my locker to get my History books. Walking to class, I noticed Roxas and Namine talking to each other. I walked past them, only to catch a glimpse of their conversation.

"You wanna come over tonight? I got this new CD and.." Namine said. Roxas shook his head.

"Sorry, Namine. I've got some things I need to handle after school. Maybe another time." he scratched the back of his head making a quick glance my way.

"Oh." was all she said. For some reason this caused me to smile. Maybe it was because Namine was my half-sister? I don't know.

I entered class a few minutes later and sat next to my best friend Olette.

"How was your date with Roxas?" she teased. I growled.

"It was not a date! Wait, how'd you know I..?" I trailed off uncertain of how she knew about last night.

"Vanitas." she simply answered. Of course the jerk probably twisted it around. "Oh, and he said you hit like a guy." Causing my ears to turn pink with embarrassment. The two-minute bell range signaling the entrance of Namine and her friends walking into class; talking and giggling uncontrollably. At one point, she waved at me as they sat down. Weird she usually ignores me at school.

The bell suddenly rang as the teacher ran into class. Once he settled down the class, he started teaching us about the Keyblade Wars and Radiant Garden, which was once named Hollow Bastion. Throughout the whole class, I couldn't help but wonder why Namine would wave at me. You know, maybe she was waving at the person behind me. Yeah, she was probably waving at - I turned my head a little – Kairi? No she would never wave at her. Not since the time Namine stole Kairi's boyfriend Zack.

Class finally ended as Olette and I exited the classroom.

"Hey, Xion, you okay? You looked a little… on edge in class." Olette asked.

"Yeah, no worries. History just makes tired and all." I said. It isn't a total lie; History at my school has no joy in it.

"Okay, then. Come on, Hayner, Pence, Vanitas, and Roxas are waiting!" we ran to our lockers, shoved our books in quickly, grabbed our lunch and raced to our usual table outside. Pence was munching on some chips while Vanitas was drinking a weird tea.

"Hey," Olette and I said in unison. Hayner then came into the scene.

"I was able to get the last plate of curry and rice!" Hayner exclaimed happily.

"Is that such a big deal?" Vanitas asked.

"Only because I got it before Beat did! Ha!" everyone in the table sweat dropped. Ever since they were five Beat and Hayner had some sort of unspoken rivalry between them.

"You're such a dork." Olette teased, smiling. Hayner then sat next to her, grinning like a cat with a mouse. It was majorly obvious they both liked each other. We all just rolled our eyes as they "subtly" flirted.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late I had to finish some stuff." Was Roxas's excuse as he joined us at our table. I smiled as he sat next to me.

"So what was that all about?" I asked trying to sound innocent but loud enough to get the groups attention.

"What was what about?" he replied dumbfounded.

"Namine putting the moves on you." Hayner teased. His face burned red upon realizing we had all seen Namine flirting with him.

"I-it wasn't like that at all." Quickly trying to regain his dignity.

"Say what you want but she was totally giving you," I paused for effect, as I flipped my hair like some prissy girl giving him big doe eyes, "the look."

Unfortunately for me in doing this motion the whole group stared at me as if I was the one who had the crush on Roxas. Looking around I saw all their faces had the same knowing smirk.

"What!" my face burning.

"Oh nothing." They all chorused. Nothing my foot. But thankfully for me they dropped the subject and went on to more pressing subjects.

"So what are you going to do now Roxas?" Hayner asked randomly.

"I don't know honestly. Maybe live with a friend I guess." His bangs covered his eyes.

"Wait what do you mean?" I asked. I hated it when they leave me out of the loop.

"About me finding a place to live for the time being." Roxas answered.

"Wait?! What! I thought your mom just kicked you out for the night?!" shock hit my body like lightning,

"Nope she permanently kicked me out." Vanitas nodded his head in agreement.

"Why would she do that?" no one answered me. It seemed to me I wasn't going to get any answers out of these them.

"What about you Xion? What are you gonna to do about lodgings?" Vanitas asked me. "since you probably cant go back home. Roxas told me your step dad had a gun aimed at you two last night."

I shivered at the unpleasant memory. Who knew Xigbar would finally snap that day.

"I'll probably stay with my cousin Shiki, her mom always has a room for me." I shrugged. I didn't need this now. Lunch was suppose to be a fun time with my friends. But sadly for me the world doesn't turn that way.

**How was that? Long enough for you all? I've been having major writers block but I had a few ideas lately so I began writing again thank you for all your patients. As always R/R**


	7. It's A DateI Think

Stormy Romance

**Hello lovelies. Miss me? I hope you enjoyed my last post. In this one I'm going to try and bring some other pairings into the picture. Don't worry I'm still keeping with the original pairing. Please R/R I need your opinions otherwise I can't get any better.**

**Daemon Prince 7: Thank you **** I'm glad your liking the story so far. Yeah I'm getting mad at Larxene and Xigbar too but don't worry they have an important role to play later on in the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or "Little Talks" by Of Monsters and Men**

**Chapter 7: It's a Date...I Think**

**(Roxas's POV)**

The afternoon passed like a blur and soon enough, I was in the parking lot, staring at my bike and thinking of what to do next.

"Maybe I could stay with Hayner or Pence?" mumbling to myself. Unaware someone was behind me.

"Did you know if you keep talking to yourself your personalities will split." Spinning around quickly I saw Namine staring up at me with curiosity. She was classic school prep. With pretty blond hair, beep blue eyes, but no makeup, which I found odd but wasn't complaining. Trying to play it cool I just went along.

"Really now? If I had another personality what would I name it?" striking a thinking pose wile stroking my invisible beard. Namine laughed lightly at my humor before looking away in an odd nervousness.

"Hey are you still busy later?" her bangs hid her face as she waited for my answer. Relaxing from my pose I thought about it. One more night on the beach wouldn't hurt right? There are showers there. I'll ask Hayner tomorrow if I can crash there.

"Nah I'm free. I took care of what I needed to do earlier." Her face lit up at my answer.

"Perfect! I know this great band that's playing tonight and I have two tickets." She held up two tickets for me to see, "you want to come with me?"

I smiled at her. This chick never seems to quit. But then again she's really nice when you get to know her. I realized she was staring at me, waiting for my response.

"Oh, sorry I spaced out there. Hehehe sure I would love to go." this caused her to break out in a huge smile.

"Great! I'll meet you there." She started to walk away.

"Huh? Why are you meeting me there?"

"I need to get a ride from my mom silly." She giggled at me as if that part was obvious.

"I could give you a ride," gesturing to my bike, "I promise I won't go too fast."

The look of surprise on her face was priceless. Her mouth hung open in comical anime style.

"That bike is yours?!" if her eyes got any bigger they might've looked like blue jays.

"Yeah its mine, I drive it here every day." I'll admit it her being shocked that I drove a bike did pump up my ego a bit. I smiled and nodded as she continued about how cool my bike was. Maybe this evening won't be a total bust, at least she knows bikes and isn't some snarky bitch.

"That is so cool." All manners gone she quickly ran to my bike trying to figure out how to get on. Chuckling I helped her on to the passenger's seat. Namine began to laugh liked a little kid at the prospect of riding a motorcycle for the first. I smiled at her wile hopping on myself, turning the key to start it up. I was ready to go before I remembered the most important part of driving with a girl.

"Hey have you ever ridden a motorcycle before?" she quickly shook her head no.

"Oh, well its simple, all you gotta do is put on this helmet." I instructed while handing her a helmet. I snickered to myself a bit. She looked at me in question first before putting the helmet on her sandy blonde hair

"What's wrong?" she inquired, unbeknownst to her that the helmet was too big for her.

"Sorry but the helmet looks a bit loose one you," adjusting the helmet trying not to meet her gaze.

"There better?" I asked as she shook her head a bit to check. The helmet was still a bit loose but it would stay on.

"Yep I'm all set." She smiled at me.

"Alright grab hold and don't let go." I guessed she knew what to do next because no sooner had I said that her arms snaked around my waist and hung on tightly. Slightly blushing I revved the engine and drove off down the road.

"So where we going again?" I yelled over the wind.

"Oh right, were heading to Cid's!" she yelled back.

"Why you yelling?" I asked in confusion.

"So you can hear me over the wind!" her voice screeched causing my ears to ring.

"What wind? We stopped two minutes ago." I calmly replied while trying to fix my hearing. Realization had hit her when she looked around to see we were in front of Cid's already. Thanks to her yelling we had drawn a crowd.

I couldn't help but laugh a bit before turning to Namine to see if she was alright. My laughter was cut short when I saw her deep blue eyes drop a single tear. Seeing what I had done I brought her into a comforting hug, glaring at the people around us. The crowd around us quickly dispersed at once. We stayed like that for a few minutes; all the while she cried silent sobs. "I have to get her out of here before another crowd comes" I thought to myself. I quickly looked around to see if there was a place to sit down. I spotted a park bench a few feet away across from where we were. It wasn't exactly the most comfortable place to sit but eh it'll do. I parked my bike quickly and carried Namine gently over to the bench. We sat there for a bit until she finally started to calm down. Her breathing became steadier as her sobs lessened.

"Ssshhh it's going to be ok." I assured her wile patting her back. I hated these kind of situations I'm so awkward when someone is crying. She looked up at me with childlike eyes, searching for the truth in my words. I smiled back at her showing my sincerity. Suddenly without warning the right side of my face exploded in pain knocking me on the ground. I looked up to see a steaming Namine standing over me. Her teary eyes were replaced with ones of rage.

"That's for not telling me we had stopped." Her pale cheeks were red in embarrassment. I simply smiled at her.

"Alright I admit it," slowly getting up, "I deserved that one. I am very sorry Namine."

To add a bit of humor I bowed like some sort of foreign dignitary. She cracked a smile at me.

"I forgive you, even if you are a terrible actor." She smiled brightly. I laughed at her quip, walking over towards her.

"I've got to say you pack quite a punch." I commented while rubbing my cheek. The five-finger silhouette of Namine's hand could still be seen. She began to laugh genuinely as she observed her handy work on my face. I just let her have her fun. Maybe the universe was going to reward me for all the pain I've got through this week.

"Sorry," she said quickly kissing my cheek. "Thank you the universe!" I cheered in my head as my face soon became redder than a tomato. Namine simply laughed and began to walk back towards Cid's. I stood there frozen in shock for a second. That was the first time a girl had kissed my cheek. "It felt pretty nice," I started to think but I immediately rejected the thought

"Earth to Roxas?" Namine waved at me breaking me out of my trance. I looked around to see she was already at the front door.

"Hey you can't ditch me I'm your ride back." I joked, running to her side. "I hope my blush isn't that visible." I begged the universe silently. We entered the club ready for a night of music and what ever came afterwards.

…...

"Hey there's seat over there" Namine pointed out a seat that right in the Goldie locks zone. Not so far that we can't hear the band but not so close that we can see there spit. A waitress showed us to our table. Now that we were sitting I could see how bit this place really was. It was a two-story building with a floor for tables and a wraparound balcony so no matter where you were you could see the band. Over on the far left side of the bottom floor there was small bar. This seemed to be crowded with your average workaholics who had a rough day at the office and came here to relax. All in all this seemed like my kind of place.

"What would you like to drink?" the waitress's voice brought me back to reality. Looking quickly at her I was surprised at the face I saw.

"Kairi?" I asked in disbelief. Her face shone pale a when she saw it was Namine and I she was serving.

"Hi Roxas, so what would you like to drink?" she continued apparently determined to get away from us.

"When did you start working here?" Namine asked her.

"About three weeks ago, I'm saving for college." She stated mater of factly

"Oh, of course." We chorused before ordering our drinks. Once she left with our order we soon began to talk about college and what we plan to do for the future. Namine wanted to go to Hollow Bastion University to get a degree in cosmetology. This was a pretty hard school to get into if you didn't have the right connections. I didn't know what I was going to do yet

We continued to talk about random subjects and joked around when the lights began to dim.

"It's starting!" Namine squealed excitedly. I just sipped my drink waiting for the show to start. The spot light shone down on an azure shorthaired woman with a blue guitar as she made her way to the microphone. She was dressed in jeans and a black rock shirt. Her eyes surveyed the crowd before she spoke.

"Good evening everyone, are you ready to have some fun!?" she cheered into the mic.

"We are "Keyblade Hero" and were gonna play for you tonight." Right on cue the curtains behind her fell to reveal the rest of her band. A big man with spiky brown hair was on bass; a guy with long silver hair played drums and a girl with pink hair was on the trumpet. The big guy had a mic as well, which made me wonder if there songs were mostly duets or was he back up? But I didn't have time to ponder this when the music started with a loud trumpet blast

**(I do not own this song. Of Monsters and Men do)**

Hey! Hey! Hey!  
I don't like walking around this old and empty house  
So hold my hand, I'll walk with you, my dear  
The stairs creak as I sleep, it's keeping me awake  
It's the house telling you to close your eyes

Some days I can't even trust myself  
It's killing me to see you this way

'Cause though the truth may vary  
This ship will carry our bodies safe to shore

Hey! Hey! Hey!

There's an old voice in my head that's holding me back  
Well tell her that I miss our little talks  
Soon it will be over and buried with our past  
We used to play outside when we were young  
And full of life and full of love.

Some days I feel like I'm wrong when I'm right  
Your mind is playing tricks on you, my dear

'Cause though the truth may vary  
This ship will carry our bodies safe to shore

Hey!  
Don't listen to a word I say  
Hey!  
The screams all sound the same  
Hey!

Though the truth may vary  
This ship will carry our bodies safe to shore

Hey!  
Hey!

You're gone, gone, gone away  
I watched you disappear  
All that's left is the ghost of you.  
Now we're torn, torn, torn apart,  
There's nothing we can do  
Just let me go we'll meet again soon  
Now wait, wait, wait for me  
Please hang around  
I'll see you when I fall asleep

Hey!  
Don't listen to a word I say  
Hey!  
The screams all sound the same  
Hey!  
Though the truth may vary  
This ship will carry our bodies safe to shore

Don't listen to a word I say  
Hey!  
The screams all sound the same  
Hey!

Though the truth may vary  
This ship will carry our bodies safe to shore

Though the truth may vary  
This ship will carry our bodies safe to shore

Though the truth may vary  
This ship will carry our bodies safe to shore

All the while Namine and I cheered them on like there was no tomorrow. They were really good in my personal opinion. After three more songs the band took a quick break to rest up and probably get a drink. Giving us plenty of time to talk while we waited for them to come back out onto the stage.

"They are really good Namine," I exclaimed taking a sip of my drink, " thanks for inviting me."

She simply smiled and gave me a big hug. I stood ridged at her sudden act. Looking around no one seemed to be paying us any attention so I hugged her back.

"You're welcome. Thank you for agreeing to come." I looked down at her to meet her smiling face. Seeing her like this caused me to smile as well. We quickly broke the hug and sat down once we realized how long we had been standing.

"So do you know any of them?" I asked absent mindedly, trying to pass the time.

"How did you know?" her voice echoed with shock.

"I figured it out when you cheered for them with more gusto than anyone else here. Even after they sang." I shrugged. It was just a guess but it was pretty educated guess. Her gaze turned into one of fondness. As if I she were remembering good times.

"Yeah. I actually know all of them," she pointed to the stage so I could get her point, "the woman with the blue hair is my cousin Aqua, the big guy on base is her boyfriend Terra, and the pink haired girl is Terra's sister Lightning."

"Who was the guy on drums?" This was really interesting; I wished I knew people in a band.

"That is Riku." The way she said his name made is seem like they had some history.

"Really now. Riku? He seems like a fun guy." My genius plan to find out her history began smoothly.

"Yeah he is. He was my best friend before I came to school here." She looked as if to tell me if I asked her anymore about Riku she would start to cry. So I decided to change the subject; my so-called brilliant plan backfired.

"So which song was your favorite?" I asked trying to rebuild the burned bridge I had just created.

"The first one they sang "Little Talks" it's my favorite." I nodded my head in agreement. They song was excellently played and sung.

"I should buy some of their CDs then." I looked around to see where they were selling them. I saw the booth for their CD's by the bar. The line was totally packed. Namine giggled when she saw my reaction at the long line.

"Don't worry Aqua usually sets a CD aside for me. You can have it. I've already got all there CD's." I smiled at her generous offer.

"Thank you Namine." Taking her hand in mine I shook it politely.

"Well hello love birds!" a cheerful voice called interrupting us. Our hands quickly broke apart as we turn our attention to the silver haired boy in front of us.

"Damn you Riku!" Namine pouted, lightly slapping the new comers arm. He just laughed and shrugged it off. His eyes seemed to notice me for the first time, starting to narrow slightly.

"So I'm guessing your Namine's date?" his tone didn't fool me. He was jealous god knows why Namine is only a friend… Right?

"Were just hanging out." she answered before I said anything stupid. Riku's gave eased up on me but only by a fraction.

"So what you think a bout the show dude?" He inquired. I decided to give him my honest opinion.

"You guys tore it up on stage. I'm definitely buying your guy's CD before I leave."

Riku smiled at my answer. Yes one point for me in complimenting a probable rival.

"No need I've got one right here that you can have." He tossed me a CD from his pocket. Riku seemed like an ok guy. He gave me a free CD for frigs sake.

"Hey Riku why don't you join us for a drink before you head back up." I invited, signaling for a waitress to come by.

"Sounds good. But I don't want to intrude on your date."

"It's not a date Riku, and I don't, mind it'll be nice to catch up a bit." Namine insisted moving her chair closer to mine to accommodate for Riku. We ordered more drinks and talked about the band and how thing are now with school and college until it was closing time.

"This was fun guys," Riku looked behind me to see that the pink haired woman was signaling him that it was time to go, "I'm sorry but I've got to head out guys. This was fun we gotta do this again some time." Getting up Riku handed me a card.

"What's this?" I asked unsure of what he had just given me.

"That's all our bands numbers," he replied nonchalantly, "In case you find a better band we have to beat or if you just wanna hang."

I gave him a gratifying high five. He smiled at Namine one more time before heading over to where his band was cleaning up.

"Thanks Riku." I called after him leading the way to the front door. Once out side I took in a deep breath of fresh air. After a while the warm air and smell of booze got kind of irritating.

"That was fun." Looking over to see Namine nodding her head in agreement. We walked over to my bike with smiles on our faces. Still high on adrenaline and good the times we had. We got on to my bike and drove off down the road.

"So where you want to go now?" I asked once we had come to a stop light. Namine tilted her head putting her finger to her lip. Thinking deeply about what we should do next.

"How about we go get some ice-cream." She suggested; I nodded my head in agreement. Some sea-salt ice cream sounded pretty good right now. We drove to the nearest convenience store.

"The ice-cream is on me." I stated, allowing no room for argument. Namine's blushed a bit but didn't argue with me. Paying for our ice cream we headed out side.

"How's your Vanilla?" I asked after five minutes of quiet eating. I had to start a conversation the silence was killing me.

"It's really good. Sorry I'm not very talkative right now. I just…" her voice faded into a whisper.

"You just what?" interested in what she might be thinking. I was weird like that; if some one is talking to me and they get quiet it usually meant they had something important to say.

"Never mind, it's getting pretty late we should head back." She said, quickly standing up. I looked at her for a moment before shrugging my shoulders. If she didn't want to tell me then it's not my business.

Throwing away our wrappers I took her back to here house. Taking great care as to not wake of Xigbar. I don't even know why I came back here, I don't remember ever having a death wish.

"Thank you for the ride Roxas." Namine smiled as she got off my bike and walked toward the front door. I walked up with her; it was the gentlemanly thing to do. Noticing this a flash of read made its way across Namine's face.

"Hey Roxas," she started nervously.

"Yeah Namine?" my full and undivided attention was on her.

"You know the thing I was thinking about back at the convinience store?"

"Yeah what about it?" this was getting really interesting from my perspective.

"Well the thing I was thinking about was this." She played with her shirt nervously before jumping up quickly and pressing her lips against mine. I can't remember what happened next; all I can recall is feeling warmth all over my body and it suddenly being over. I looked down to see a furiously blushing Namine quickly making her way inside her house.

"See you tomorrow Roxas." She called before quickly closing the door. I made my way back to my bike, grinning like an idiot.

"Man I hope Xion is have as good of a night as I am." I murmured to myself wile driving off down the road into the night.

**Whew finished. I know what your probably thinking "wait wah?! Aqua is alive?!" it's not like that. I decided to change things around. Instead of Aqua being Xion's sister I made Aerith her sister instead. What can I say I wanted to put in a little TerraXAqua. Sue me. And Namine kissing Roxas! How will this affect the two friends?! You'll just have to find out. Here's a little spoiler the next chapter I going to cover how Xion's night went ;)**


	8. Heartless or Heartful

Stormy Romance

**I hope you guys are enjoying this. I have so many ideas in my head I gotta write them down or else I'll forget. Such is the life of a writer. Anyway as I said in my last chapter this one is about Xion's night. It's going to be one hell of a ride for our two main characters. Oh and a word of warning I switched some stuff up in my previous chapters. Like in Chapter 1 and 6. I made Vanitas Xion's secret boyfriend. More of a mutual agreement type stuff. But it doesn't mean I can't have some fun ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts**

**Chapter 8: Heartless or Heartful?**

**(Xion's POV)**

"Honestly sometimes I don't get why my teacher has to assign people to clean after school. That's what we have custodians for; But no, I had to be picked for cleaning duty. But at least there was some good part to my misery. Vanitas got stuck doing cleaning duty too." I thought to myself while looking at Vanitas stacking chairs around the empty room. Kairi and Olette stood at the door waiting for me like the good friends they were.

"Are you sure you want me to go ahead?" Kairi asked me, uncertainty clearly visible in her eyes

"Yeah, you two go on and I'll catch up with you later," I sighed, I truly detested cleaning duty. Vanitas was busy washing the floors with a mop, his face unemotional as usual. I could hear the jingle of the chain he usually wore around his neck as he scrubbed.

"Sorry that you have to stay here with Vanitas,"Olette muttered towards my ear.

I turned my head back to the dark haired boy. "Don't worry, Vanitas doesn't have the guts to stand up to me," I mocked, grabbing trash off the floor.

"Bitch," Vanitas sighed in annoyance.

"Asshole!" I hissed quickly, making the Kairi and Olette giggle.

"I hope you two don't kill each other," Kairi whispered.

I waved goodbye to them and closed the room door, leaving the two of us alone. Silence filled the room, the afternoon sun glistening through the windows. Vanitas's eyes stayed on me. Like a wolves they seemed to be calculating something.

"Are they gone?" Vanitas asked.

"Yep," I answered after taking a quick look into the hallway.

Suddenly I sprinted to the raven haired male and jumped him, Vanitas grasping my legs as they wrapped around his waist. The two of us slammed our lips together, placing my hands on his cheeks while he kept his hands on my thighs.

"Damn it, I missed this," I breathed between kisses. We rarely had chances to make out. Either because it was a bad day for him, or we couldn't get any time alone.

My weight forced Vanitas to slam into the window behind him, making him grunt but kept attacking me with his lips.

"Getting a little aggressive are we?" He chuckled. His yellow eyes never leaving mine.

I didn't answer, I just kept my lips connected to his and slid my tongue on his teeth, begging for entrance. Vanitas obliged and our tongues fought in a battle of supremacy, a moan escaped my lips response. Vanitas removed himself from the window and walked to the desks, I gripped his shirt tightly still hanging on to him for dear life.

Vanitas sat on a desk, continuing the onslaught of kisses while he placed one hand on my back. Vanitas separated our lips, moving his head down to my neck. I smiled as he kissed my neck while I stroked his black hair with one hand and feeling his back with the other.

"We're gonna be here all day if we keep this up," Vanitas chuckled.

I was about to reply a cunning remark but suddenly my ears perked up when I heard the door knob to the room turning. Startled I let out a little "Eeep!" before pushing Vanitas back, making him fall back behind the desk and tumble on the ground. The shaking made the chairs that we had stacked on the desk fall over, crushing Vanitas under a pile of metal and wood.

Kairi peeked in the room, seeing me smiling nervously while Vanitas was twitching on the ground.

"Huh, what's going on?" Kairi questioned.

"Nothing much," I laughed nervously, scratching my head. "Just telling Vanitas to stop playing around and start cleaning, that's all."

"Why is your face all red?" Olette questioned.

I stood silent for a second then answered. "It's… really hot in here."

The two girls looked at each other in suspicion then shrugged. "We just came back to tell you that we'll be at the library," Olette spoke.

"Oh, okay then, I'll be there soon,"

"Later," Kairi said as they left.

I sighed heavily then turned my head to Vanitas, seeing him still on the ground with an upturned bucket on his head and giving me an annoyed look.

I laughed nervously hoping he wouldn't blow up on me. "I think we should start cleaning now,"

Vanitas stood and brushed himself off. "Thank god I wasn't near an open window." He muttered coldly. "Yeah lucky" I thought sarcastically. This day just got bad again. Right when Vanitas was finally in a good mood.

I turned away and picked up a mop, sighing in disappointment. But then I felt Vanitas kiss me on the cheek and walk away, leaving me to blush and smile alone.

"We'll continue that later." He muttered before fixing the chairs that had fallen on him. I was too stunned to reply. Vanitas was acting like a normal boyfriend today. Which meant something was definitely wrong or he had something up his sleeve.

"Is there something wrong Vanitas?" hoping to get him to spill the beans of what was going on in his mind. His expression stayed hard as stone and he continued to clean up. Seeing he wasn't going to be talking anytime soon I went along with cleaning. It was an awkward silence for the rest of the time we were there.

After 20 minutes of hard labor we were finally finished with cleaning the room.

"We should probably start heading over to the library." Vanitas grunted in agreement. We made our way down the hallway. Neither of us saying a word until we were five feet away from the library.

"Xion." I turned around to see Vanitas's face. I seemed to be burning slightly.

"Yes?"

"W-would you like to go out tonight?" he asked me, self-consciously scratching the back of his head.

I simply stood there in shock. This was a side of Vanitas that I've never seen before. Maybe under that hard shell there is a heart. But what was I going to do for tonight? I had nowhere to go. I needed to find a place to sleep first before I could goof off.

"Well?!" he asked me, snapping me back to reality. His piercing gaze was still on me awaiting my answer.

"I'm sorry but I can't." I sadly looked at him, showing how sorry I was that I couldn't go. A blank look enveloped his face as he turned around and walked down the hallway towards the front doors. My heart cracked a bit at the hurt in his eyes. Burying my conscience I walked inside the library to finish some last minute homework before going to see Roxas.

…

I snuggled closer into my ash colored jacket, trying to block out the cold air. I have been waiting for Roxas for over an hour. I growled slightly looking at the clock on my phone. I pulled up the text messages for Roxas.

To: Roxas Ichihara

From: Xion Fair

Where are you!? -_-'

I clicked send, and waited for his response, the feelings that soon followed were beyond pissed with his response.

To: Xion Fair

From: Roxas Ichihara

I'm sorry; I totally forgot we were meeting up. I'm with Namine. Go ahead without me I'll see you tomorrow.

I felt tears of rage come into my eyes; he blew me off for Namine! Who is this girl that can so easily take away my best friend?! I kicked the side of the school and began to stomp off down the road.

"Great nowhere to go now!" I screamed into the night sky earning some barks from a few dogs. I continued to walk through town. Glaring at anyone who dared come close. I kept walking until I came upon a small children's park. Slide look old and used, as did much of the playground. The swings squeaked gently as the rocked in the breeze.

"***Sigh*** what am I suppose to do for the rest of the night? Shiki isn't expecting me until later today." I muttered to my self.

"Well you could always hang up the damn phone." An annoyed voice growled from my pocket.

"The Frig?!" I shrieked pulling my phone out of my pocket. I looked at the ID to see that I had butt dialed Vanitas. I paused for a moment. Unsure of what to say to him.

"Uh… H-hi." I stuttered, waiting for his explosion.

"So it looks like blonde ditched you huh." I could hear the gloating air in Vanitas's tone.

"*Huff* yeah, so what?!" I answered calmly trying not to let him get to me.

"You know if you need a place to stay you could always stay with me." I at there frozen at Vanitas's suggestion.

"Are you dumb or are you dumb!? You know I can't go there! Roxas was kicked out because of me."

"Yeah, which is why I want you to stay here with me." He let out a short but evil cackle that sent chills down my back.

"What's going on with you?" I was starting to get scared.

"Lots of things." A voice whispered in my ear. I quickly turned around to see Vanitas decked out in a black hood and pants.

Against my will I let out a shriek in surprise, causing me to fall off my swing.

"Vanitas you ass-hole!" I bellowed, dusting the sand off of me. Vanitas's yellow eye's ignited at my insult. He started to loom dangerously over me, showing me that I had crossed the line.

"Call me ass-hole, one more time." I kept my mouth shut with the good sense I still had left.

"Good," he growled and lit a cigarette.

"So… about my offer." He asked, smoothly taking a puff.

I tried to answer but I couldn't, my body was frozen with fear.

'If I had kept going what would have happened?' I thought to myself. I got up slowly and dusted off the last bits of sand on me. I tried to meet his gaze evenly but failed miserably.

"I'll think about it." I muttered loud enough for him to hear.

"*Tsh* whatever." He sneered and tossed his cigarette on the ground as he walked away from me. I waited until his figure had disappeared from sight before breaking down and sobbing.

"This has got to be the worst day ever."

**The long awaited update is here! I had you going didn't I? You all thought Vanitas was a nice guy. I love plot twists! Stay tuned for my next update soon! Thank you for your reviews everyone!**

**Oh and sorry for the swearing those of you who don't like it.**


End file.
